1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to an engine-operated machine composed of an engine and a machine unit such as an electric generator, a compressor, a pump or the like driven by the engine, the engine and the machine unit being housed in a soundproof casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Engine-operated machines for outdoor use, such as engine-powered electric generators used as emergency power supplies on streets, are basically required to take up a small installation space, to prevent the entry of rain, wind, and undesirable foreign matter when not in operation, and to protect the internal mechanism from failures due to attack such as tampering by passerbys when in operation.
Conventional engine-operated machines are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 52-23654 and 58-22988, and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 57-186630, for example. The machine revealed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-23654 is however open to attack as by passerbys when in operation. The other disclosed machines occupy a relatively large space for installation since the engine and the mechanism are disposed parallel to each other.
The present invention has been made in an effort to eliminate the difficulties with the prior-art engine-operated machines.